Stephanie Weslow
}}}}-- }}}-- }}}|failed-failed-failed | colspan="2" style="background:#ededed; color:#000; text-align:center;" Title }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } }} }}}|passed align="center" style="background: #8282FF;" colspan="2" } |}} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#ededed;"| Vital Statistics |- | Gender | Female |- | Family | Aphrodite (Mother) Carl Weslow (Father) Aphrodite's Cabin members (Maternal half-siblings) |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Blue (Can change) |- | Hair Color | Brown with colored tips |- | Height | 5'5 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#ededed;"| Other |- | Affiliation | Camp Half-Blood |- | Weapons | Mild Charm Speak Celestial Bronze Sword |- | Species | Demigod |- | Home | Camp Half-Blood Halifax, Canada |- | Greek/Roman form | None |- | Appearances | The Other Side- Part One |- | Quests | None Yet |- |} Stephanie is one of the three main protagonists of the series, The Other Side. She is the a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, and Carl Weslow. History Stephanie grew up leading a normal teenage life. She was raised by her single father, who was a model, making them a rather rich family. She never had problems with monsters, but when she was 11 she did have an encounter with one, which lead to her father revealing the truth and taking her to camp. There she soon met her now close friends. Personality She is nice and loving. She cares a lot for her friends, and is very protective of them. She won't let anyone get in her way, and loves to get what she wants. She’s very girly, but at the same time if something sets her off she’s isn’t afraid to get a little blood on her hands during a fight with monsters. Fatal Flaw ---to be added---- ----- Appearance Being a daughter of Aphrodite she is remarkably beautiful. She's often seen with brown hair, and coloured tips which sometimes change. Stephanie likes to change his eye colour often, "She usually doesn't have the same eye color for more than a month at a time" -Augustus. Abilities and Items General Abilities ADHD: Like other demigods, Stephanie has a high alertness, and supernatural senses that prepare her for battle, and keep her ready and aware. Dyslexia: Another common trait found in demigods, her brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, rather than mortal languages. Demigod Abilities Mild Charm Speak: She can Charmspeak to a degree, she can persuade people, but not as heavily as Piper. Magical Items Sword: A celestial bronze sword, pink hilt, she carries it on her back in a pink holder. Relationships Love Interest Stephanie has no current love interest, she's seen flirting occasionally, but often with Augustus. Friends Augustus Feilds and her become friends quickly after she arrives at camp, they have a close relationship, and often flirt with each other. Rain Colton is another one of her best friends,they also meet the year they arrive at camp. Elizabeth Whitebirch, Harmony, Demi Falls Family Carl Weslow, Aphrodite, Monique, Other Theodore, Gods Aphrodite, Enimies Etymology Trivia